The present invention relates to a wheel and more particularly relates to a one-piece wheel.
Industrial vehicles often require heavy ply tires and, in an attempt to simplify the mounting of these tires, designers have provided wheels including multi-piece rims that may either be split apart at their center or at their flanges. These rims present a safety hazard associated with the assembly and disassembly of loose pieces when mounting and dismounting a tire.